Devil May Cry: Shall Never Surrender
Devil May Cry:Shall Never Surrender '''foi escrita por Artyom. Essa história se passa depois da saga Phantom Rouge, porém, a data exata não é totalmente clara. Este conto foi feito como uma grande homenagem ao Vergil,além de finalizar de forma digna seu arco no Fighter of Destiny. '''Sinopse Vergil está sozinho novamente, desta vez viajou para Fortuna,onde almeja demonstrar ser superior a seu pai,porém, agora ele está sem seus poderes e mais vulnerável do que antes. Este é o destino final para o filho de Sparda. História thumb|308x308px|left Há muitos séculos atrás uma cidade chamada Fortuna foi atacada por uma horda de youkais, foi então que desceu dos céus um demônio chamado Sparda, erguendo suas duas espadas Rebellion e Yamato, as espadas que pareciam irmãs opostas diante dos youkais. Sua força era incomparável, nenhum dos youkais era páreo para ele. Seus golpes podiam cortar uma montanha, porém percebia se que ele se continha a cada golpe para não ferir seus amados humanos. Por conta deste fato, os youkais fugiram de seu algoz, pois sabiam que não podiam derrota-lo. Desde aquele dia, Fortuna venerou Sparda como um Deus para agradece-lo por seu amor com a raça humana. Anos mais tarde foi fundada uma igreja em homenagem ao próprio demônio e histórias em seu nome foram contadas, passada de geração a geração. The Time has Come Séculos depois, um viajante, usando uma capa que cobria seu rosto, visitou a cidade de Fortuna, possuindo interesse na lenda de Sparda. Ele parou a vinte e cinco metros de uma estátua de Sparda, reconhecendo aquele ser. ??: A ordem da espada... Eles idolatram um demônio como um Deus? Num piscar de olhos, vários youkais surgem perante aquele homem, todos com aparência tosca e medonha prontos para a taca-lhe, porém, esses inimigos não puseram medo algum naquele homem. Foi então que um dos demônios defere um golpe de lâmina atrás do homem, porém, este somente retira uma parte de sua espada da bainha usando um polegar e num piscar de olhos desaparece, fazendo o youkai acertar o chão. O homem reaparece de costas para os youkais e sua capa cai no chão. Ao guardar sua a espada lentamente na bainha, seus inimigos são cortados em vários pedaços. ??: Escória.thumb|left|321x321px O homem se vira para seus inimigos cortados e ajeita o cabelo para trás, revelando ser Vergil, o filho do demônio venerado como Deus. Num instante, outros youkais pulam de cima de umas casas que estavam ao redor de Vergil, prepara do para atacar. Ele não recua e logo pula na direção de suas presas, mandando um corte giratório em vários youkais, depois uso um deles para amortecer sua queda. Ainda tinham youkais naquele lugar, então o espadachim lançou sua espada na direção deles, fazendo ela corta los enquanto girava, depois ele pegou sua espada em pleno ar e partiu o último youkai em dois pedaços para por fim, guardar sua espada na bainha de forma lenta, como um samurai. Vergil andou em frente, pois estava interessado naquele lugar, logo pegou sua capa e a vestiu, continuando seu caminho em direção a igreja. Vergil: Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções? Muitos habitantes da cidade estavam estranhando o viajante, mas preferiram ignora-lo, exceto uma mulher que sentiu algo naquele homem. Vergil almejava poder, pois este havia sido retirado de você em sua última luta e isso ainda o atormentava. Daquela vez, ele foi abandonado num deserto ao lado de um aliado e sem seu imenso poder, apesar disso, o espadachim ainda tinha uma grande habilidade com sua espada. Vergil chegou a igreja de Sparda e logo foi abordado pelo novo Papa da cidade, Sanctus. Sanctus: Você não é uma pessoa comum. Sinto algo diferente em você. Sparda deve ter lhe abençoado com um poder incrível, meu filho. Vamos orar para que um dia você desperte seu poder assim como é a vontade do nosso Salvador. Vergil: Eu não me importo que você ore para Sparda, mas quando eu superar esse deus, a quem você vai adorar? O que você vê agora como um deus ou o filho que o ultrapassou? O espadachim se virou e abandonou o papa, seguindo seu caminho para estudar sobre os feitos de seu pai naquele lugar e como superá-los. O papa notou a espada que Vergil empunhava e percebeu que esta batia com a descrição de uma das espadas de Sparda. Logo em seguida, seu fiel cientista Agnus veio até o velho homem. Agnus: Se-se-se-senhor Sanctus: Sim, aquele é o filho do nosso Salvador. Agnus: Va-va-va-va-va-vamos aproveitar o momento pra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-para fazer o que precisamos. Naquele dia, a mulher que sentiu algo diferente de Vergil o seguiu, sem que ele saiba ou talvez ele não se importasse, visto que ela não era uma ameaça para ele, provavelmente, seria morta por algum youkai. Sua espada, Yamato sentia a presença de um youkai poderoso naquela região. Vergil queria matar aquele youkai, porém a maldição que recebeu em sua última luta, o deixou incrivelmente mais fraco. Sua regeneração já não funcionava da mesma forma que antes e sua velocidade era menor em comparação a antes, além de sua força ser a mesma de um humano normal. Vergil: Aquela maldita espada. Sinto meu corpo ser machucado a cada golpe que desfiro com minha Yamato. Isso não significa que sou inferior ou igual a um humano, só me deixa mais desafios para provar que sou superior a Sparda. O orgulho de Vergil não lhe deixava demonstrar dor alguma perante aquilo, porém, seu maior dano era ter alucinações de Shiei, zombando de seu estado. Isso irritava profundamente o espadachim, mas não havia forma de combater aquilo a não ser resistir. Vergil: Eu preciso de poder. Mais poder! A presença do youkai aumentou mais, parecia que este estava se aproximando até que uma horda de youkais começou a atacar Fortuna. Vergil não tinha interesse naqueles insetos, mas se eles estavam em seu caminho,então deveriam ser esmagados como baratas. Os habitantes de Fortuna começaram a correr em pânico e os youkais atacavam sem menor piedade, foi então que Vergil retirou sua Yamato da bainha e começou a dilacerar seus inimigos. Vergil: Não se enganem. Não me importo com a vida de vocês, só esmago tudo que estiver no meu caminho, então fiquem longe. thumb|347x347pxDizia Vergil depois de salvar alguns habitantes da horda, logo surgiram outros youkais para atacar o espadachim, porém ele da uma cambalhota para o lado bate com a bainha da espada em um dos youkais, depois puxa sua espada e faz um enorme corte horizontal de trezentos e sessenta graus. O espadachim coloca sua espada na bainha lentamente e ao terminá-lo, todos os seus inimigos foram cortados em dois pedaços. ??: Você é forte demais para um humano normal. Vergil olha para cima de uma das casas e logo um enorme youkai em forma de centauro verde tentando atacá-lo, mas não consegue, porque o espadachim havia se desviado do ataque. Vergil: Você é meu. Tome isso! O espadachim avançou lançando vários cortes na direção das patas do seu inimigo e depois pulou em direção a cabeça do youkai, pronto para matá-lo. Naquele momento, surgiu duas espadas nas mãos daquele youkai que foram usadas para se defenderem dos golpes de Vergil. ??: Eu estava enganado. Vergil: Morra. Vergil segurou sua espada firme até que ele brilhasse azul, nesse momento ele desfere um corte dimensional na direção do enorme youkai,mas, infelizmente, o seu golpe somente causou ferimentos leves. A maldição que estava submetido havia lhe enfraquecido bastante,porém, jamais havia pensado que chegaria a esse nível. Vergil: Como meu golpe não o feriu mortalmente? Você deveria ter sido estraçalhado. ??: Foi o que eu imaginei. Você não é oponente para mim. Vergil ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquelas palavras humilhantes para seus ouvidos. O filho do poderoso Sparda não podia derrotar um simples youkai. Todo seu aperfeiçoamento foi destruído por uma simples maldição imposta por outro youkai. Seu orgulho havia sido afrontado e o filho do demônio jamais deixaria uma atrocidade dessas sair impune. ??: Você vai pagar caro por me fazer acreditar que era digno de me enfrentar! Prepare-se para sua morte, humano! Naquele momento o youkai lançou ataques furiosos na direção do filho de Sparda. As labaredas acabaram afetando parte de Fortuna, matando muitos inocentes que estavam no meio do fogo cruzado, além de destruir muitos monumentos que ali estavam, não dava para ver nem ao menos as sombras de Vergil e do Youkai, só podía-se ouvir o som de espadas colidindo rapidamente e brutalmente. Em outros lugares, para ser exato, em Sendai, havia uma boate de Jazz e Blues dirigida por um homem conhecido como "Gaijin". Ele era conhecido por possuir informações que até mesmo a Delta Red desejaria ter, mas seus métodos para conseguir essas informações são obscuras. Gaijin era um homem intocável, ninguém conseguia prendê-lo, mesmo possuindo rumores que ele controlava a circulação de drogas por todo Japão, pois jamais foram encontradas provas de atividades ilícitas. A boate do Gaijin era o local perfeito para se conseguir informação sobre qualquer pessoa e lá, uma jovem adulta necessitava dessas informações. Naquela noite estava tocando Virtual Insanity da banda Jamiroquai, muitos apreciavam aquela música enquanto a jovem para na frente do Gaijin e dos seus seguranças. Seu rosto bonito e seu traje infantil era uma armadilha para pessoas oportunistas. Seu nome era Bulleta, mas era mais conhecida por seu codinome de guerra, Baby Bonnie Hood. B.B.Hood: Gaijin, eu fiz a minha parte do trato. Dei cabo nos três alvos que você me passou. Gaijin: Estão vendo? Estão vendo? Essa garota é demais. Não tentem nada com ela ou vão ter problemas para usar o banheiro. Essa garota é simplesmente demais. Ela eliminou três usuários de persona que estavam trazendo problemas aos negócios. B.B.Hood: Gaijin, me dê o que eu te pedi. Gaijin: Claro. Informações. Você merece. Um dos meus homens encontraram os restos de um robô numa praia Italiana. B.B.Hood: O Japão já não está te satisfazendo? Homens, sempre querem mais do que podem bancar. Gaijin: Loirinha, um rei não sobrevive somente com um castelo. Eu preciso expandir meus horizontes pelo mundo e graças a isso, eu tenho pessoas a quem confiar certos trabalhos. Técnicos que descobriram que seu amado Vergil foi para uma ilha isolada chamada Fortuna. B.B.Hood: Gaijin, Assim que resgatarmos nosso líder, você vai espalhar para todos os vagabundos que você conhece sobre o retorno da Phantom. Vergil acorda com vários curativos em diversas partes do seu corpo, incluindo sua mão esquerda. Ele sentia dores por todo o seu corpo, pelo que parecia, alguns de seus ossos estavam quebrados. Seu orgulho não lhe permitia demonstrar dor, como era aspirante ao cargo de demônio mais poderoso de todos, Vergil resistiu a dor e saiu de sua cama. A cada vez que respirava, sentia suas costelas rangir. A cada passo dado, sentia o ferimento de todos os seus membros. Vergil: Eu preciso de poder. Se quero proteger a minha própria vida,precisarei de poder. Sons eram captados. Passos? Sim, passos. Pelo som Vergil podia descobrir muitas coisas somente ouvindo um simples som de passo, por exemplo, cada ser humano tem sua maneira de andar diferenciada, assassinos profissionais tendem a andar com o mínimo de ruído possível, espadachins fazem passos mais arrastados e precisos para se aproveitarem de uma brecha,lutadores profissionais usam todo seu peso em um único passo para desferirem golpes mais poderosos. Aquele passo não era muito e o intervalo de som era ligeiramente longo. Possivelmente eram passos realizados por uma mulher de vestido. Seu raciocínio estava certo,pois uma mulher, de vestido com capuz, havia entrado no quarto onde o jovem espadachim estava. Vergil: Então foi você? Tudo isto em meu corpo. Você acredita que eu ficarei feliz em ver isto? Essas faixas só mostram para mim que eu sou fraco. Que não possuo poder o suficiente para ser o mais poderoso dentre todos. O orgulho do espadachim foi ferido por uma boa ação. Ao olhar para suas faixas, Vergil se recordou da luta que teve contra o youkai. O calor danificava sua visão e lhe causava dano,suas pernas não eram rápidas como antes,porém, sua habilidade com esgrima continuava impecável. A cada golpe que desferia para se defender e atacar, sentia uma lâmina ser penetrada em seu corpo,mas não havia lâmina alguma sendo enfiada em seu corpo. Não precisava se lembrar de detalhes para entender que o jovem espadachim perdeu uma luta para um youkai que deveria ser inferior a ele. Vergil: Eu quero saber. Eu quero saber como você me encontrou e qual é o seu nome. Kat: Meu nome é Kat e eu sei exatamente quem você é. Você é Vergil, nada mais e nada menos. Um silêncio mortal se manteve naquele momento,onde somente a aura do espadachim demonstrava ódio pelas palavras ditas por aquela mulher. Além de ferir o orgulho daquele que será o maior até mesmo que Sparda,ainda ousava falar daquela maneira arrogante perante ao filho do demônio. Se Vergil estivesse com sua espada em mãos, já teria fatiado aquela mulher antes dela terminar seus dizeres, mas estava impossibilitado, pois sua espada não estava contigo. Vergil: Eu a mataria por dizer essas palavras, Kat. Mas minha espada não está em meu alcance e acredito que você a escondeu para garantir que eu não a mate. Inteligente da sua parte e corajosa também, pois eu ainda tenho minhas mãos e elas já bastam para matar uma mulher ou um homem. Você conquistou o direito de ficar viva, só quero saber o porquê disso tudo. Kat: Você é filho de Sparda, pode lidar com os demônios que estão invadindo Fortuna. Vergil: É isso? Me salvou para que eu acabasse com os demônios que pestinharam esse lugar? Os verdadeiros demônios cruéis são os humanos. Essa é a verdade. Aquilo são só animais agindo por instinto. Kat: Você veio aqui por uma razão, mesmo que eu não saiba ainda. Vergil: Eu vim aqui para conquistar poder. O que acontecer com as vidas desses homens, mulheres, crianças e idosos não me interessa. Se eu conseguir poder e provar a mim mesmo que superei Sparda, poderei liderar novamente o grupo que deixei para trás. Kat: A maldição está drenando sua força? Vergil: Como sabe da maldição? Kat: Eu recebi um dom divino para ver coisas que outras pessoas não podem. Sua maldição foi causada pela Tamashī o suu, uma espada que é considerada um dos quatro tesouros sagrados do Makai. Você incitou ódio no coração de um youkai que desejou que você sofresse antes de morrer. Vergil: Essa informação não me serviu para absolutamente nada. Me seja útil ou eu irei matá-la por me fazer perder tempo. Kat: Eu posso te ajudar, filho do demônio. Eu conheço mais sobre essa maldição do que qualquer outro. Posso te dar o poder para se livrar dessa maldição. Vergil: Ótimo. Você me servirá bem. Taste The Blood Em outra parte do mundo, Bulleta tentava reunir a Phantom para irem resgatar seu líder, porém o tempo castigou a antiga equipe. Victor havia se sacrificado para salvar a vida de uma menina chamada Emily, robô-Sol estava destruído, Eric ainda não havia voltado do Mugen World, Basara estava desaparecido e Sadira abandonou sua humanidade para viver numa caverna. Bulleta não podia envolver seu antigo companheiro, Seaman, neste tipo de assunto, pois era algo que somente membros da Phantom poderia fazer. Bulleta decidiu ir atrás de Sadira, usando suas influências com o Gaijin para encontrar cada membro da antiga Phantom. Na boate do Gaijin, estava tocando Funny Love do falecido DJ Deckstream. O poderoso manipulador das informações parecia gostar bastante das músicas que o DJ Deckstream tocava, há boatos de que logo teria uma estátua do falecido DJ dentro da boate. Bulleta havia chegado na boate sem muito alarde. A maioria estava apenas curtindo o som daquela música relaxante, enquanto a jovem de chapéu vermelho seguia em direção ao seu alvo. O manipulador das informações estava sentado na área vip junto de seus seguranças. Gaijin poderia ser xingado de tudo,mas temos de concordar,ele tinha classe e bom gosto. Ele logo avistou Bulleta andando em sua direção,então fez um sinal para que seus seguranças a deixassem passar. Gaijin: Está ai um rosto que eu adoro ver. Acho que estamos destinados a algo mais, não acha, minha pequena chapeuzinho vermelho? B.B.Hood: Eu sei o que você quer de mim...mas não vou dar a você ♥ Gaijin: Quer meus peixes, mas não me dá um motivo para te dar. Você sabe como funciona, não é? Mas, eu realmente gosto da sua companhia na minha boate. Aqui você pode ouvir música boa, encontrar pessoas boas e até conseguir o que deseja. B.B.Hood: Esse lugar tem classe. É bem a sua cara. Gaijin: E por que não seria? Bem, esse favor vai sair de graça minha amorzinha,mas os próximos terão de ser pagos. B.B.Hood: Sabe Gaijin, eu estou curiosa. O que aconteceria se alguém tentasse tirar as suas informações "valiosas" a força? Sempre me perguntei isso. Deve haver uma galera bem barra pesada que gostaria disso. Gaijin: Hahahaha! Viram só? Ela não é demais? Eu não disse? Hahahahaha! Eu amo essa garota! Nem consigo me concentrar perto de uma coisa tão sexy e quem consegue? Hahahahaha! B.B.Hood: Por que a graça? Não contei nenhuma piada. Gaijin: Vou te contar meu segredinho. Uma vez, um cara que se chama "rei do Makai" tentou arrancar informações de mim a força. Ele queria que eu lhe fornecesse informações sobre um "Strider Hiryu" sem me pagar. O rei tentou me ferir, mas meus seguranças deram um jeito nele de uma forma que até hoje ele teme essa boate. B.B.Hood: Strider Hiryu? Por que o rei do Makai estaria procurando informações sobre ele e como você "cuidou" disso? Gaijin: Eu não me intrometo na vida dos meus clientes, então vou responder sua segunda pergunta. A maior arma de um homem é a confiança. Meus seguranças são usuários de persona, eles podem invocar um poder que nem eu e nem você poderia enxergar. Foi graças a esse poder que eu me mantenho intocável e até hoje eu retribuo toda proteção que recebo dos meus seguranças. B.B.Hood: Usuários de Persona? Será que eles são mais rápidos do que de 360 milímetros? Gaijin: Gostaria de testar, chapéu? Bulleta estava atenta aos seguranças que a encaravam. A música havia acabado e logo em seguida começou a tocar Five Alarm. O Gaijin permanecia com um sorriso cínico no rosto, enquanto via toda aquela cena. E num piscar de olhos as duas mini Uzis de Bulleta surgiram na mesa do Gaijin. B.B.Hood: Você é muito bom no que faz, Gaijin. Gaijin: Acho que vou aceitar o seu presente. Mas não se preocupe, o dia do amigo oculto chegou mais cedo para você, pegue esse envelope,pode te trazer a felicidade. B.B.Hood: Você sabe como deixar uma mulher sem palavras, Gaijin. Na próxima vez, vou tentar curtir melhor a música da noite. Gaijin: Minha casa é sua casa. Sinta-se a vontade. Contanto que não estrague a festa, tudo é permitido. O segurança de Gaijin colocou um envelope na mesa enquanto o outro pegou as duas mini Uzis e as manteve apontada para Bulleta. Ela pegou o envelope e o abriu na hora, foi então que Bulleta descobriu a localização de Sadira. A antiga aliada estava na Rook Islands, uma ilha localizada entre o Oceano Pacífico e Oceano Índico, entre a Tailândia e Papua-Nova Guiné, dentro de uma caverna onde esteve afastada da humanidade. B.B.Hood: Gaijin, você é muito bom no que faz. Gaijin: E o que eu faço não é nada bonito. Em Fortuna, Vergil partiu em direção à floresta Mitis para conseguir se vingar da humilhação que sofreu para aquele demônio de fogo. Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz daquele que o amaldiçoou, gargalhando por seu estado atual. Kat criava uma projeção astral própria para guiar e se comunicar com Vergil. Ela queria que o espadachim se livrasse dos youkais que estavam atacando os habitantes de fortuna, enquanto ele queria a cura para sua maldição. Uma troca justa, ele acreditava. Vergil: Você é uma médium. Uma bruxa no meio de religiosos fervorosos. Kat: Eu nunca revelei os meus poderes para outras pessoas. Apesar de Fortuna abrigar um bando de religiosos fanáticos, os pecados deles são tão visíveis quanto os de qualquer outro. Eu fui abandonada num orfanato, com o tempo, muitas pessoas julgavam e riam de mim, pois ninguém tinha noção de quem seria a minha mãe. Fortuna, na época, não era tão grande para ninguém saber da vida do outro, e também, as prostitutas eram muito conhecidas na cidade, por tanto, falavam que eu era uma filha da puta. As pessoas tem ódio do que é diferente. Vergil: E você quer que eu os salve? Você é uma menina tola. Kat: Um dia você vai entender meus desejos, assim como seu pai entendeu antes do seu nascimento. Vergil: O que eu faço é para obter poder. Se eu tenho de matar para conseguí-lo,não me importarei. Antes de vir para cá, eu possuía um grupo denominado Phantom. Eu planejei usá-los para alcançar meus objetivos mais profundos, por alguma razão, eles me idolatravam, não como um Deus, mas como um verdadeiro líder. Não posso ser o líder deles se eu não obtiver poder. Kat: Você sobreviveu aquela luta. Ninguém sobreviveria aquilo, nenhum humano jamais conseguiria sobreviver a uma luta contra aquele youkai, mas você conseguiu. Eu só enfaixei seus ferimentos, o resto foi você. Só você. Vergil: Suas mentiras não vão surtir efeito em mim. O espadachim rapidamente sacou sua espada e cortou um arbusto pela metade num piscar de olhos. Depois de segundos podia-se ver um youkai em forma de planta sendo cortado ao meio. Vergil: Agora vá. Não preciso de uma voz na minha cabeça para atrapalhar minha concentração. Kat: Está bem. Ficarei a sua espera, Vergil. Naquele momento, a projeção astral de Kat desapareceu e logo surgiu vários demônios em forma de plantas, cada um com uma característica diferente. Alguns saiam das árvores, outros saiam dos arbustos enquanto possuíam aqueles que saiam de baixo da terra. Youkai: Você está cercado. Vergil: Só o que estou cercado é de medo e youkais mortos! O espadachim sacou sua espada e esperou os youkais avançarem em sua direção para então começar a matança. Os youkais tentavam atacar o espadachim como se fossem animais querendo devorar sua presa, para eles, Vergil estava em desvantagem por conta de ser apenas uma pessoa contra vários, porém, estavam enganados. O filho de Sparda manda vários golpes com sua Yamato, enquanto avançavam até que ficassem vários cadáveres de youkais ao seu redor. Vergil: Agora estou cercado por cadáveres que serviram de alimento para esta flora. O espadachim continuou seu caminho para fazer sua parte do acordo com Kat, enquanto isso, sem perceber, seus passos eram observados por algum ser desconhecido. Uma serpente? Não. Um dragão?Não. Uma planta? Provavelmente. Tudo que sabemos é que este ser poderia causar futuros problemas para o filho de Sparda. Bulleta partiu em direção a Rook Island para encontrar Sadira e aos poucos reunir toda a equipe Phantom. A ilha é cheia de relíquias, como ruínas antigas e abrigos da 2ª Guerra Mundial e túneis. Há duas ilhas em Rook Islands - a North Island e Southern Island - e três ilhas menores. A ilha é paradisíaca com ruínas da Segunda Guerra Mundial, lugares históricos e religiosos, a ilha é repleta de Ervas boas para medicina e outros fins, sem contar nas suas riquezas naturais. A Ilha sempre foi habitada pelo povo conhecido como Rakyat mas em algum momento de 2012, um homem chamado Hoyt Volker a tomou com seu exército de Privateers, ele tomou toda a Ilha mas deu o controle da parte norte para Vaas Montenegro, seu melhor amigo e braço direito. Hoyt por diversas vezes visitava a parte Norte da ilha mas sempre ficava mais na parte Sul. Os Rakyat recuperaram o controle das ilhas. Graças a um salvador chamado Tatbro, todos os piratas,incluindo Vaas e Hoyt foram mortos. Não se sabe qual foi o destino "salvador",só que os Rakyat deixaram de existir e a ilha se tornou um lugar livre de humanos. Um lugar perfeito para Sadira. B.B.Hood: Eu me sinto a Alice no país das maravilhas. Bulleta seguiu seu caminho para encontrar a caverna de Sadira, usando tudo que conhecia sobre aquela ilha,para isso, ela utilizou ervas especiais e criou um chá que aumentaria suas capacidades de caça. Ela procurou,deixando um rastro de animais perigosos, que tentaram mata-la, pelo caminho. Por mais letal que seja, Sadira estuda seus inimigos em busca de fraquezas e ataques apenas quando a vitória é assegurada. Não duvidaria nada se fosse ela a responsável pelo massacre de todos os humanos da Rook Island, principalmente porque ela lutava com suas tendências assassinas, sendo um dos membros da phantom que o líder mais questionava lealdade,porém, Sadira havia provado seu valor. Bulleta finalmente encontrou a caverna onde Sadira poderia estar, já que era um lugar cheio de teias de aranhas e escuridão. A cada passo, a cada vez que respirava, conseguia ouvir pingos d'águas além de pisar em muitas teias de aranhas,então, sem perceber, Bulleta acabou sendo pega numa armadilha de teias de aranha,ficando presa e sendo arrastada até a rainha daquelas aranhas, Sadira que permanecia de costas para a vítima. Sadira: Bem vindo a minha teia. Intruso. Foi então que uma tarantula gigante pousou próximo ao trono da rainha,que olhou para sua vítima de maneira fria,logo em seguida ela cortou a teia que tampava o rosto de Bulleta e o olhou friamente. Sadira não tinha mais lembranças de sua vida como uma ser humana, agindo apenas em função de suas belas e maravilhosas aranhas. Sadira: Você será o banquete da noite. Minhas crianças, preparem na para ser consumida! B.B.Hood: Nem fudendo! Hey rainha maluca, eu te desafio para uma luta ao estilo Phantom. Sadira: Um entretenimento antes da refeição? Eu estou interessada nisso. Que tipo de luta é essa? B.B.Hood: Ótimo. Agora me tira dessas teias pra eu te mostrar como é,rapidão. A rainha das aranhas logo levantou a mão e fez um sinal para que suas "crianças" retirassem a teia do corpo de Bulleta. Assim que foi solta, Bulleta andou até uma pedra e colocou o cotovelo de seu braço direito apoiado nela,pronta para uma queda de braço. Sadira: O que é isso? B.B.Hood: Vem mulher-aranha. Isso é um desafio Phantom, isso é uma queda de braço. Você deve usar a força de apenas um dos seus braços para vencer o outro, a mão que encostar na pedra irá perder. Entendeu? Sadira: Não precisa perguntar o óbvio, intrusa. Isso vai divertir minhas crianças,além de atiçar nossa fome. Hoje haverá um belo banquete. A rainha das aranhas andou até a pedra e então apoiou o cotovelo de seu braço direito na pedra,assim como Bulleta. Logo a jovem de chapéu vermelho aberta a mão de Sadira e então começa a disputa de queda de braço. As aranhas se tornaram os telespectadores,enquanto Bulleta e Sadira disputavam para ver quem derrubava quem. Neste momento, a chapéuzinha vermelho versão rambo sacou uma pistola com sua outra mão e então deu um tiro na testa da rainha, o que a joga para longe. B.B.Hood: Eu não sou a melhor em queda de braço,mas num tiro certeiro,não há outro melhor do que eu. A rainha das aranhas permaneceu no chão por conta do disparo e isso resultou na revolta das aranhas daquela caverna. Todas as aranhas, inclusive a tarantula gigante, começaram a andar a atirar teia em Bulleta,preparadas para mata-la pelo que fez com sua rainha. B.B.Hood: Hey! Não! Esperem! Não é o que vocês estão pens....Huh! Huh! A teia interrompeu a fala de Bulleta,fazendo com que ela fique a mercê das aranhas. A tarantula gigante pega a jovem de chapéu vermelho e então a joga no chão para implantar bastante veneno para paralisar a jovem. Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, a rainha das aranhas se levanta,com seus olhos vermelhos e testa brilhando, e logo em seguida faz um sinal com a mão,ordenando que as aranhas parem de atacar a intrusa. Sadira: Minhas crianças são bem comportadas. Agora soltem a B.B.Hood. A bala dela não me matou ou me feriu, aquilo era um líquido que foi criado para mim,caso eu perca minha humanidade. Eu entreguei esse líquido que foi feito da combinação do meu sangue e do sangue de meu falecido mestre. Se ela fez isso,é sinal que o líder foi encontrado. B.B.Hood: Huh! Huh! Huh!!!!! Sadira: Você fica tão bem assim. Na próxima vez vou deixar minhas crianças fazerem isso mais uma vez. A rainha das aranhas andou até B.B.Hood e cortou as teias que envolviam a moça,deixando a livre para poder se comunicar novamente. A chapéuzinho vermelho se levantou e mostrou seu dedo do meio para Sadira pelo seu comentário. B.B.Hood: Vai se fuder Sadira. Sadira: Você achou o líder? B.B.Hood: Eu tenho a localização dele,mas para encontra-lo precisamos ressuscitar a Phantom. Sadira: Interessante. Eu vim aqui para renascer o meu clã,mas acabei perdendo minha humanidade. Você sabe que eu luto constantemente contra meus instintos e aqui eu me entreguei a eles. B.B.Hood: Sim, você me contou. Essa é uma maldição do clã Rylai. Sadira: Quando eu era uma Phantom, conseguia controlar bem esse instinto. Sem vocês, eu me perdi. Não quero ficar perdido para sempre. B.B.Hood: Ótimo,porque temos de achar os outros membros e eu vou precisar de você. Sadira: Então vamos. A Phantom precisa retornar e o líder precisa reinar novamente. Quem você já reuniu? B.B.Hood: Até agora,só você. Sadira: Então sejamos rápidas. Eu sei onde Garuda está. B.B.Hood: Então vamos! The Roar Within Vergil estava focado e pronto para matar qualquer um que esteja em seu caminho, sua respiração era silenciosa, seus batimentos cardíacos bem controlados e sua concentração era sem igual. Mesmo com seus poderes selados e contidos, Vergil ainda era o ameaçador espadachim que não abaixava sua cabeça para inimigo algum. Ele caminhou pela floresta,tendo deixado um rastro de morte.Durante sua caminhada, ele acabou encontrando a forma astral de Kat,mais uma vez. Vergil: Não solicitei sua presença e não precisarei solicitar. Kat: Para alguém que duvida da própria força,seu rastro de morte é muito revelador. Vergil: Isso não é nem um terço do meu verdadeiro poder. Você não teve nem ao menos um aperitivo do que eu posso fazer. Kat: Eu ouvi histórias. Vergil: Que tipo de histórias? Kat: Sobre você ter quebrado o selo da torre Temen-Ni-Gru. Vergil: Aquilo foi a muito tempo. E mesmo depois de muito tempo eu ainda não consegui poder o suficiente. Kat: Para que você quer tanto poder? Vergil: Há muito tempo, eu vi minha mãe ser morta por youkais. Eu não pude fazer nada além de fugir. Se eu tivesse poder,poderia salva-la. A minha falta de poder foi a causa da morte dela,por isso eu preciso conseguir mais poder. Kat: Para proteger as pessoas que ama? O espadachim ignorou a pergunta de Kat e ficou atento a um som estranho,logo ele olhou para cima e viu um dragão em forma de planta voando em sua direção. Rapidamente ele sacou sua espada e permaneceu em posição,até que, no tempo certo, ele corta-se uma árvore que caia em cima do dragão planta. Kat: Vergil, cuidado!!! Apesar do aviso de Kat,o espadachim foi pego de surpresa por várias plantas que saíram da terra e começaram a se enrolar nele. Logo em seguida Vergil foi puxado para debaixo da terra. O dragão de planta voltou a voar,depois de se livrar da árvore que estava em cima dele. A jovem médium não esperou e seguiu o espadachim que estava sendo puxado para de baixo da terra. No Japão,a muito tempo atrás, um homem chamado Osamu Hosoi se tornou um herói ao proteger sua vila,mas acabou tendo sua vida rasgada e despedaçada muitas vezes pela própria escuridão,se tornando um novo ser chamado Garuda. Ele havia se tornado uma armadura com inúmeras almas enlouquecidas por um acúmulo de sentimentos negativos como raiva, ódio, inveja, traição e desespero, dentro de si. O youkai vagou por toda eternidade,absorvendo sentimentos negativos de todos os seus inimigos,até que cruzou com Vergil e sofreu sua primeira derrota. Aquela derrota mudou o youkai para sempre,tendo se tornado se unido ao espadachim em seu propósito. Aos poucos, Garuda ia "morrendo" para renascer Osamu, graças ao bando da Phantom,criado e liderado por Vergil, porém, seu líder havia sido levado e o grupo se desfez. Uma aranha não pode sobreviver sem a cabeça. Não demorou muito tempo para Osamu morreu novamente para dar lugar a Garuda. Sua mente era confusa,então decidiu retornar ao Japão, o único lugar que se lembrava e então acabou sendo selado por uma caçadora de Darkstalkers. Mesmo selado, Osamu era atormentado pelos fantasmas das pessoas que matou. Eles gritavam em sua cabeça sem parar, aquilo era o verdadeiro inferno. Não havia saída, não havia como parar aquilo. Como resultado, ele tentou de inúmeras maneiras se matar,mas nunca conseguiu,pois já estava morto. Osamu: Eu machuquei a mim mesmo hoje para ver se eu ainda sinto.Eu me concentro na dor.É a única coisa que é real.thumb|379x379px Garuda havia sido selado no antigo dojô de judo chamado de Sakura Mankai. Sadira e Bulleta haviam ido para aquele local para salvar o antigo companheiro. A mortal assassina explicou para a chapéuzinha que ela havia recebido notícias que um Darkstalkers em forma de armadura havia sido selado e era o objetivo delas rompe-lo,porém,elas teriam de destruir o selo por dentro. Osamu: A agulha abre um buraco.A velha picada familiar.Tento apagar tudo,mas eu me lembro de tudo. Osamu estava cansado de viver aquele momento dia após dia. Estava cansado de ver as atrocidades que cometeu quando se deixou possuir pela escuridão. Sangue tampando sua visão, gritos e choros por piedade,mas não há nada ninguém piedoso para respeitar tais pedidos. "O amor em sua alma havia sido destruído pela escuridão" ele se questionava,pois não havia mais ninguém para defender já que ele se tornou um monstro. Osamu: O que eu me tornei minha mais doce amiga?Todos que eu conheço vão embora no final. As vozes já não eram mais nada para aquele homem,pois sua esperança já estava morta e por consequência,todas aquelas almas se uniram e tomaram forma da armadura a qual foi amaldiçoado a viver por toda eternidade,graças a escuridão. Mais lembranças eram desbloqueadas em sua mente, mais corpos sem vida, sofrimento e a energia que a morte transmite. Garuda: E você poderia ter isso tudo.Meu império de sujeira. Osamu: Eu te desapontarei. Garuda: Eu te machucarei. Aquele homem sofreu mais ao ser empalado por Garuda e ter flashes de memória como ver sua esposa sendo morta,mas tudo ficou pior ao ver que ele era o assassino de sua amada mulher. A razão pela qual ele havia lutado sendo morta em suas mãos. Ele sempre mentia para si próprio que sua amada estava apenas desaparecida, querendo acreditar que fosse verdade,mas não era, ela estava morta e nada poderia traze-la de volta. Osamu: Eu uso essa coroa de espinhos sobre meu trono de mentiras cheio de pensamentos quebrados que eu não posso consertar. O tormento foi muito grande para o psicológico de Osamu, não havia mais necessidade de gritar ou expor seus sentimentos de tristeza,ele apenas se jogou para trás e deixou as milhares de mãos, escuridão, lhe segurar. Aos poucos ele fechava os olhos,aceitando que jamais poderia ver a luz novamente até que vê uma pequena centelha de luz. Garuda: Sob as manchas do tempo,os sentimentos desaparecem,você é outra pessoa. Osamu: Eu ainda estou bem aqui. Ele viu a luz que tanto ansiou, os seus companheiros da Phantom. Todos lhe proporcionaram momentos e sentimentos que jamais sentira novamente. O seu líder era o seu objetivo e como uma "espada", Osamu deveria ajuda-lo,pois aquele homem lhe trouxe luz e estava na hora de retribui-lo. O homem atormentado ergue-se e segurou a mão de seu líder,assim se libertando das garras da escuridão e vendo Garuda rachando aos poucos,como resultado, várias almas começaram a sair de suas rachaduras e fugir dele. Garuda: O que me tornei, minha mais doce amiga? Todos que eu conheço vão embora no final. Osamu: E você poderia ter tudo isso.Meu império de sujeira. Garuda: Eu te desapontarei Osamu: Eu te machucarei O lugar começou a ser preenchido pela luz emanada pelos seus antigos companheiros: Beowulf, Asura, Eric, Victor, Basara, Sadira, Bulleta e seu líder, Vergil. Lembranças felizes surgiram e isso começou a ferir mais Garuda,além de dar mais força para Osamu. Garuda:Se eu pudesse começar de novo,a milhões de milhas daqui,eu me salvaria. Osamu:Eu acharia um caminho. Então toda aquela escuridão começou a dar lugar para uma enorme luz azul,até que Osamu foi puxado para fora do selo por Bulleta e Sadira. O amaldiçoado ainda estava preso na forma de Garuda,mas ele não se preocupou com isso,pois seu propósito de vida e sua chance de recomeçar finalmente apareceram. A luz voltou a brilhar para a armadura,porém a escuridão começou a preencher a visão do espadachim vestido de azul. Não era possível respirar, tudo havia gosto de terra, não dava para enxergar nada e seu corpo estava imobilizado. Naquele momento, Vergil começou a sentir dores terríveis que eram causadas por sua maldição e logo ouviu a voz do demônio que havia sido responsável por amaldiçoa-lo. Shiei: Eu jurei que iria faze-lo sofrer pelo que fez. Você vai desejar morrer, vai passar por muitas humilhações, terá seu orgulho ferido e quando não lhe restar mais esperanças, você perecerá sozinho. Esse é o seu castigo por todo mal que causou aquelas yuki-onnas e por ter sequestrado minha irmã. O espadachim permaneceu em silêncio e sorriu sarcasticamente para aquela alucinação. Ele não transmitiu medo ou ódio para com seu inimigo,o espadachim somente demonstrou que não iria se curvar perante aquele inimigo e lhe daria a satisfação que tanto desejava. Shiei: Você está rindo para a morte? Sabe qual é o seu destino,pois seu corpo lhe conta todos os dias. Sangramentos internos e externos. Redução de poder. Dores intensas. Dificuldade para se recuperar de ferimentos. Tudo isso só resultará a um resultado, sua morte. Seu corpo não vai resistir a maldição da minha espada por muito tempo, fique ciente disso. Posso ver em seus olhos o seu desespero, a ponto de engolir seu orgulho e aceitar a ajuda de uma reles humana. A espada Yamato começou a brilhar azul assim que aquelas palavras foram proferidas,então fez diversos cortes dimensionais em direção aquela alucinação de Shiei,possibilitando que o espadachim escape daquela prisão,mas o local onde estava era diferente. O chão era uma pequena poça de água,árvores negras estavam por toda parte, tudo era azul escuro ao seu redor,mas havia um portal em seu caminho. Vergil: Suas tentativas de me abalar psicologicamente foram em vão. Eu já não vejo isso como uma maldição,mas uma forma de provar que sou mais poderoso que Sparda,sinta-se lisonjeado por me conceder essa oportunidade, youkai imundo. O portal foi tampado por raízes azuis brilhantes e logo surgiram vários youkais para matar o espadachim azul. Sua espada estava preparada, sua aura não transpassava medo algum, seu planejamento era frio e preciso,significava que Vergil estava pronto para a matança,tudo que precisava era de um gatilho para começar o seu banho de sangue. Eis que o momento finalmente finalmente chegou,pois os youkais avançaram na direção do filho de Sparda,usando seus tentáculos com lâminas para feri-lo,mas ele é rápido e habilidoso para usar sua yamato para se defender dos múltiplos golpes que estavam indo em sua direção. Era algo surreal a velocidade que conseguia se defender, cada balançar de cintura para desferir sua defesa era bem calculada,possibilitando o ver aberturas que lhe permitiam um rápido contra ataque que eliminava seu inimigo num único golpe. Apesar de ter eliminado de maneira magistral os youkais que estiveram na presença de Yamato,ainda não estava rápido o bastante e havia alguns inimigos naquele lugar. Avançava na direção deles, muitos golpes eram desferidos, um pequeno erro em sua execução causa um pequeno corte em sua bochecha. Ele acaba irritado. Sua mente não está mais vazia,pois o ódio havia preenchido. Mata alguns,mas ainda é ferido por eles. Ver o próprio sangue era algo irritante,perante aqueles seres. Pingos de sangue decoram aquele azul escuro e sombrio.Corpos flutuam por ali e passos eram dados em direção ao portal,que agora não estava mais bloqueado. Vergil estava com ferimentos leves, sangrava em lugares irrelevantes,mas continuava em frente,pois precisava da cura para recuperar o seu poder. Ele estava de pé e pronto para eliminar o causador disso tudo,entretanto, uma voz o incomodava. Era outra de suas alucinações. A dor em seu corpo aumentava a cada palavra que era ouvida em sua mente. Shiei:Esse é o seu castigo Vergil! Você vai sofrer até o dia em que seu coração não aguentar tanta humilhação sofrida. Sua herança demoníaca, nada adiantará para protege-lo. Filho de Sparda? Você é uma piada! Permanecerei aqui vendo sua humilhação aumentar até o dia em que você perecerá. Filho de Sparda! A dor parou por um momento e a voz em sua cabeça havia parado também. Vergil se sentou ao lado do portal e fechou seus olhos. Ele refletiu mais uma vez sobre sua vida, seus objetivos e qual caminho deveria seguir. As lembranças da morte de sua mãe não eram raras. Se ele tivesse poder poderia salva-la,mas era fraco como agora. Ele não tinha tempo a perder com coisas irrelevantes. Seu corpo estava sofrendo severamente pelos efeitos da maldição a qual foi submetido, seu rosto estava com veias azuis e seus olhos eram vermelhos com pequenas pálpebras negras. Não havia muito tempo, tinha que acabar rápido,então passou pelo portal e o sol iluminou sua pele pálida. Vergil: Pensar no passado é algo tolo. O caminho para o poder só é seguido para aqueles que visam o futuro. Se toda essa humilhação é o preço para alcançar o poder,então pagarei por essa oferta. Ele estava novamente na floresta,porém era um caminho diferente,pois havia apenas uma vista e uma escada em seu caminho. Podia sentir o fedor do inimigo naqueles degraus,então o espadachim,agora pálido, seguiu seu caminho para enfrentar o inimigo que era responsável por proliferar aqueles youkais plantas. Vergil subiu os degraus e logo viu o seu alvo. Uma espécie de cobra,planta e mulher. Seu corpo era longo como de uma serpente, sua beleza era tão grande quanto uma naja,mas seu cheiro exalava o perigo de uma víbora. Hedgehog: Você é o intruso que está invadindo minha floresta. Eu, Hedgehog, vou mata-lo por isso. Vergil: Não era necessário me dizer seu nome,pois mortos não enterrados não necessitam de tal coisa. Prepare-se. Hedgehog: Você vai se arrepender por ter dito essas palavras! Ele permaneceu em posição de ataque,com sua espada em mãos,pronto para cortar,até mesmo uma gota d'água,ou sangue. Hedgehog entrou em modo serpente e tentou devorar o espadachim pálido,porém, a habilidade dele com a espada lhe permitia fazer cortes letais na mulher serpente. Ela se enfureceu, então voou para cima e disparou várias sementes naquele lugar. O espadachim corria e cortava as sementes usando sua yamato,mas a velocidade não era tão rápida quanto antes,o que o incomodou. Aproveitando se disso, Hedgehog voou em direção a Vergil e o atacou, para piorar a situação, o espadachim começou a sentir os sintomas de sua maldição paralisar seu corpo,resultando nele sendo devorado pela demônio. O espadachim é ferido pelas lâminas em forma de dentes,mas conseguiu feri-la mortalmente ao fazer um corte diagonal naquela cavidade e então foi cuspido para fora. Vergil ficou muito ferido pelas lâminas, tendo alguns furos em seu corpo que ocasionou em sangramentos e ferimentos sendo abertos. Hedgehog: Vocês humanos são criaturas nojentas. Destroem todo o verde que embeleza este mundo e ainda acreditam que são donos de alguma coisa. Vocês são alimentos para nós. Todos são alimentos para nós,plantas. Vergil: Um youkai que acredita cegamente ser uma planta. Patético. Hedgehog: Mesmo diante da morte,você ousa falar assim comigo? Vergil: Não se deixe enganar por ter me visto sangrar. Apenas se lembre do meu rosto,pois este será o último que você verá. O espadachim correu na direção da youkai,com a sua espada em mãos,preparada para cortar qualquer um que fique em seu caminho. Enquanto Hedgehog atira balas sementes na direção dele,porém, a habilidade com Vergil lhe permite cortar todas as balas de semente de uma forma sobre-humana e impressionante. Numa curta distâncias, eles começam a atacar um ao outro. De um lado, Vergil usando sua avassaladora Yamato, do outro, Hedgehog usando as raízes,em forma de lâminas, que saiam de seus cabelos. Os golpes eram rápidos, saiam muitas faíscas cada vez que colidiam. O espadachim ainda se incomodava,pois para ele,aquela não era a sua velocidade padrão,mesmo que estivesse em par de igualdade com sua adversária. Sua concentração lhe permitiu sentir algo se movendo de baixo da terra,então,num momento exato, o espadachim deu um salto para trás, desviando das raízes com lâminas que saiam do chão,porém, uma delas acaba lhe acertando no braço,comprometendo os movimentos de sua espada. Naquele momento, os sintomas de sua maldição se manifestaram de forma agressiva,fazendo com que jorra-se sangue de suas feridas,além de faze-lo tossir sangue num momento crucial. Aproveitando-se da brecha de micro segundos, Hedgehog perfurou as duas mãos de Vergil e o ergueu para cima,então se aproximou dele e colocou a mão em seu rosto. Hedgehog: Você me divertiu muito bem. Suas habilidades são incríveis para um humano,por isso, eu irei devora-lo e deixar que meus futuros filhos herdem seus atributos. A youkai se aproximou dos lábios do espadachim e então abriu sua boca,revelando vários dentes afiados,porém, algo a incomodou. O cheiro era de morte. Não de comida. Fumaça. Gritos de bebês. A youkai parou seu jantar para olhar ao redor e ver todo o verde sendo coberto pela flor vermelha,conhecida como fogo pelos humanos. O fogo havia sido causado por conta das faíscas, resultado da colisão constante entre a yamato e as raízes com lâminas. O choro dos bebês era enorme e isso fez com que Hedgehog começasse a chorar,pois seus pequenos bebês estavam sendo mortos e por sua culpa. Hedgehog: Não! Perdoem a mamãe! Me desculpem! Eu não queria... A youkai soltou o espadachim e tentou apagar o fogo que estava convertendo o verde em cinzas. Ela chorou muito e se sentiu culpada por tudo aquilo. Porém, de repente seu corpo foi cortado ao meio. Uma parte dele cai no chão e a permite ver Vergil ensanguentado e com sua espada. Vergil: Você não teve poder para protegê-los. Este é o seu castigo por ser desprovida de poder. Hedgehog: Eu só...queria proteger...meus be...bês... Vergil: Sem poder,você não pode proteger nada. De repente, ela viu vários movimentos rápidos e então viu o espadachim guardar sua yamato. Logo tudo começou a ficar vermelho, logo, lentamente, começou a ver linhas pretas que separavam sua visão,tornando possível ver os outros lados. Foi então que finalmente percebeu que seu rosto havia sido cortado em vários pedaços,mas sua morte não seria o bastante,pois seu corpo seria a semente para que o verde continue vivo. Então,com suas últimas forças, ela retirou o seu coração semente,usando suas raízes internas, e então se concentrou para poder atirar a semente para longe. O espadachim estava em posição,esperando o ataque de seu inimigo,visto que a semente estava engasgada na garganta de Hedgehog. Tudo estava ficando tão escuro para ela,mas a sua futura geração manterá o verde vivo. Foi então que ela virou o rosto e atirou a semente para longe. Lá vai a esperança para o verde. A sua semente para um mundo onde o cinza vem dominando. Viva pelo amanhã, Echidna e seja mais forte que sua mãe. O tempo havia acabado para Hedgehog,visto que seu rosto havia sido repartido em vários pedaços assim que ela atirou a semente. O espadachim não entendeu o que havia acontecido,mas não parecia importante,visto que ele havia conseguido mata-la. Seus ferimentos eram graves,já que isso fez com que ele tenha perdido muito sangue. Seu corpo ficou pesado,então a vontade de adormecer veio. Suas pernas não aguentaram então ele sucumbiu. O espadachim caiu no chão e desmaiou por conta da sua batalha. Em Sendai, na boate do Gaijin, tocava em looping o remix do Dj Deckstream, Virtual Insanity, cantada por uma mulher desconhecida. Mesmo que a música seja originada da banda Jamiroquai, o Gaijin adorava aquele remix. Para ele,deixava o lugar com uma vibe muito melhor e os frequentadores da boate não podiam negar isso. Segundos depois, Garuda,Sadira e Bulleta entram na boate,passando por todos os frequentadores até chegar ao Gaijin. O trio não se importava com a vibe do local,só queriam informações para restaurar a Phantom e resgatar seu líder, Vergil. Gaijin: Essa música. Me traz muitas reflexões enquanto me faz relaxar com uma vibe tão relaxante. B.B.Hood: Gaijin, estou aqui para negócios. Não tenho tempo para... Logo a chapéuzinha foi interrompida por Gaijin que a silenciou com apenas um gesto. Todos permaneceram em silencio escutando a música. Gaijin: Realmente,hoje em dia nós vivemos uma insanidade virtual. Tudo pode ser feito por você. Qual seria a sua utilidade para o mundo se alguém pode fazer o mesmo só que melhor? É disso que vivemos. Se não tiver utilidade para nós no mundo, seremos descartados. Talvez, devêssemos viver debaixo da terra e criar algo diferente,mas enquanto eu estiver ganhando,nada a reclamar tenho. Sadira fica um pouco impaciente,mas se identificou com as palavras do Gaijin,visto que ela não tinha uma função,se não assassinar pessoas,porém, este cargo foi tirado dela. Somente Vergil a acolheu,então, ela acabou associando a música a realidade do mundo. Garuda sentia o mesmo sentimento,assim que protegeu sua vila, foi abandonado em prol de outros heróis conhecidos,porém, o líder da phantom também o acolheu. Assim que a música acabou, Gaijin colocou uma pasta na mesa e logo pegou um copo de saquê e o ergueu. Bulleta pegou a pasta e viu a foto de um dos membros da Phantom, se tratava de Basara, que estava preso em um quarto do Hotel South Ashfield. Gaijin: Obrigado por escutarem esta linda melodia comigo. Esta é por conta da casa. O trio ficou feliz pela música e pela informação sobre a localização de Basara,mas já era hora de partir. Gaijin bebeu sua taça de saquê e os convidou para um "drink", porém, o tempo não estava do lado deles,então o trio teve de recusar a oferta,deixando para uma próxima,pois tinham que trazer Basara de volta. Sadira: Eu sei onde fica esse lugar. Ashfield é um subúrbio localizado no Oeste Interior de Sydney, Austrália. B.B.Hood: Austrália? Bom,pelo menos eu vou poder adotar um canguru. Sadira: O buraco é ainda mais embaixo. Preste atenção nos detalhes ou você morrerá. Garuda: O que você quis dizer com isso, Sadira? Sadira: O nome do hotel. Eu já ouvi rumores sobre ele. Um lugar que pode penetrar sua mente e torna-la sua pior prisão. Agora faz total sentido alguém como Basara estar preso no quarto de um hotel. B.B.Hood: Está dizendo que não podemos resgata-lo? Sadira: Quantas pessoas você já matou? Não entende? Todos os seus sentimentos serão usados contra você da pior maneira possível. Humanos como nós não podemos fazer isso. Garuda: Isso não deve ser um problema para mim. B.B.Hood: Pior que deve ser um problema sim. O maluco era um zumbi da época do Japão Feudal. Nem vivo o cara era. Então o que faremos? Garuda: Minha alma é compartilhada, entre Garuda e Osamu. Apesar de agirmos como apenas um. Somos dois. Nossas almas absorvem sentimentos negativos por séculos, podemos lidar com esse tipo de ameaça. Sadira: Não temos escolha nenhuma,além não possuirmos precauções. Então vamos. Estejam preparados para enfrentarem a pior prisão de todas. As suas próprias mentes. B.B.Hood: Irmã de capuz. Nós estaremos prontos. Eu tenho muitas balas para descarregar em alguém. Hehehe. Garuda: Daremos nosso melhor,mesmo que isso inclua fazer algo nada bonito. B.B.Hood: Eu sou expert nisso. Room Despair O espadachim estava preso numa mansão totalmente escura e totalmente desarmado. Ele começou a andar por aquela zona escura,até encontrar uma entrada uma escada que o levava para o primeiro andar,depois parou e olhou ao seu redor. Aquele lugar não lhe era estranho. Alguma coisa naquele lugar era familiar. Até mesmo o cheiro lhe trazia uma sensação de nostalgia. Foi quando uma rápida visão de sua mãe surgiu em sua mente. Nesse momento, Vergil percebeu que aquela mansão era a casa onde viveu com seu irmão e sua mãe. Vergil: O que está havendo? Como retornei à este lugar? Muitos flashes de memória começaram a alterar aquele local. Nada estava fazendo sentido. Memórias incompletas estavam se espalhando pelas paredes. Chiados e mais chiados atormentavam os ouvidos de Vergil,até que tudo silenciou e todas as memórias desapareceram,exceto uma.O espadachim viu diante de seus olhos a cena que mudou sua vida para sempre. O ataque dos youkais que resultou na sua separação de Dante e na morte de sua mãe. Vergil: Este lugar me assombra mais uma vez. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Ele fechou os olhos para aquela memória,então um silêncio misterioso surgiu. Ao abrir os olhos, se encontrou em um corredor com o chão e paredes verdes. Logo ouviu os gritos de sua mãe,então correu em frente,seguindo a voz até que chegasse no fim do corredor. A sua frente estava uma entrada para uma vasta escuridão,onde somente era visível uma trilha de sangue. Os gritos aumentaram,então,sem nem pensar, Vergil pisou na trilha de sangue e correu sobre ela,sem nem ao menos questionar como estava caminhando sobre sangue em um lugar escuro. A cada passo, mais alto os gritos ficavam. A luz surgia e logo podia-se ver a saída. Ao ser confrontado pela luz da saída, Vergil se tornou uma criança novamente e então viu sua mãe e seu irmão na antiga casa onde moravam. Vergil: Mãe? O que está acontecendo? Eva: Os youkais estão vindo para nossa casa. Dante: Mas o que eles querem conosco? Por que querem nos atacar? Eva: Eu gostaria de explicar a vocês,mas não temos tempo. Dante e Vergil. Se escondam! Vergil: Eu não vou me esconder. Eu vou te proteger dos demônios. Eva: Vergil, não faça isso. Por favor. Me escute. Vergil: Sparda nos abandonou aqui com seus inimigos. Eu não vou deixar nenhum deles machucar você, mãe. Dante: Irmão,escute nossa mãe. Confie nela. Vergil: Meu pequeno irmão. Nós somos filhos de Sparda, temos poder para proteger nossa mãe. Então aja como tal e me ajude a derrota-los. Eva: Vergil isso é loucura. Você vai morrer. Você não é o seu pai. O jovem filho de Sparda pegou sua espada e logo um brilho azul passou por seu corpo,podendo sentir que a espada era compatível com sua força de vontade. Vergil: Eu não preciso ser Sparda para querer proteger minha própria mãe. A horda de youkais invadiu a casa, o espadachim usou suas habilidades com a espada para corta-los,enquanto sua mãe, Eva, usava feitiços para combater os seus inimigos. Ela era uma bruxa poderosa que lutou ao lado de Sparda contra Mundos no inferno,além de ser responsável por muitos objetos mágicos, porém,seu poder estava mais reduzido desde que foi imposta uma barreira entre o mundo humano e youkai,fazendo com que só conseguisse utilizar uma pequena porcentagem de poder. Dante estava escondido,como lhe foi ordenado, com medo daqueles youkais. Eva e Vergil sentiram uma enorme força espiritual estremecer seus corpos. Era mais assustadora e sombria que a daqueles youkais que ali estavam atacando. O jovem espadachim acabou sendo paralisado por aquela força e logo testemunhou sua mãe sendo apunhalada pelos youkais. Dante continuava escondido, segurando o choro. Foi então que Vergil e Dante viram sua mãe ser morta diante de seus olhos. O jovem espadachim sentiu a culpa por não ter sido forte o bastante para proteger sua mãe, além de ódio por seu irmão ter fugido da luta. Naquele momento, todos os youkais pensavam que Vergil estava morto,então invocaram a presença do grande senhor do inferno, Mephisto. Mephisto: Eles estão mortos? A mulher humana, todos eles? Red Arremer: Eu matei todos eles. Mephisto: Faça o que quiser com os corpos. Eu tenho novos assuntos a tratar sobre o inferno. O rei do inferno usou um portal feito de fogo para retornar ao seu reino,enquanto o demônio gárgula pegou o corpo de Vergil e voou para longe daquela casa. Depois de algumas horas,ele o jogou na direção de outros youkais, para que esses possam se "divertir" com aquele brinquedo.Os youkais começaram a rasgar a roupa do jovem espadachim como se ele fosse um boneco, porém, Vergil retoma seus movimentos assim que Red Arremer se retira. Shiei: Cuidado. Está é uma parte inquebrável no portão do medo! Estas trevas profundas irão te consumir e levar você a um caos e destruição inacabáveis! De repente, o espadachim percebeu que estava em um cemitério. Nesse momento muitos youkais em forma de esqueleto saíram da terra e começaram ataca-lo. Vergil não recuou, então cortou todos que estavam em seu caminho,mas para sua surpresa,eles não morriam,só se despedaçavam,tanto que uma das cabeças voou até seu braço o mordeu com tanta força que sangrou. Vergil: Argh! O espadachim enfiou a lâmina de sua espada no cabeça que havia lhe mordido,porém, em um momento de descuido, acabou sendo perfurado por uma espada, de um youkai caveira, na região das costelas. O corte foi tão profundo que quase cortou o espadachim ao meio. Ele cortou o braço do youkai caveira e se arrastou até uma cova onde se viu cercado por muitos inimigos idênticos e armados. Shiei:Queimando...Eu sei disso... Vergil: Arf..pant...arf... Shiei: Isso é naquela hora... Nesse momento,todos os youkais se despedaçaram,então seus pedaços começaram a formar um furacão,até que todos se uniram,formando um Shiei gigantesco, com asas negras e uma foice maior ainda. Shiei: Você ainda deseja mais medo? Vergil: O que você quer que eu entenda me mostrando tudo isso? Shiei: Arrependimento, lamentação, desprezo, ira, confusão, grande dúvida. Ver você sofrer por tudo isso é o meu maior prazer. Foi então que saíram várias lâminas da terra e perfuraram o jovem espadachim. Todas as lâminas tinham formatos semelhantes a Yamato, espada que Vergil tanto usara em combates, uma marca que ele deixou para suas vítimas. Vergil:...Grande prazer? O espadachim não sabia,mas estava preso de um próprio pesadelo,pois seu corpo estava bem protegido, e cheio de curativos, num quarto. Kat estava cuidando dos ferimentos do espadachim,além de controlar sua febre. Ela percebeu as marcas em Vergil, resultado da corrupção que sua alma anda sofrendo por conta da maldição que foi lhe imposta. Kat: O seus ferimentos foram graves. Se eu não tivesse te localizado com minha projeção astral,jamais teria te encontrado. Mesmo que tenta-se, Vergil não poderia ouvi-la, ele pois estava preso em um inferno pessoal. O jovem espadachim começou a ter um aumento na sua febre, suas feridas abriram de novo e começaram a sangrar,sem mencionar que ele começou a se debater,como se estivesse sendo torturado. Kat: Os sintomas dessa maldição estão te matando muito rápido. Vergil, você pode esconder de você mesmo,mas não de uma médium como eu. Eu preciso de você vivo, então nunca se renda. Ela colocou as suas mãos no peito de Vergil e então lhe transmitiu sua energia vital. Ao fazer isso, as veias azuis de Vergil diminuíram, sua pele ficou mais clara e menos pálida, os ferimentos começaram a cicatrizar,porém, a médium começou a ficar mais pálida e fraca pela transferência. O que importava era salvar a vida do filho de Sparda,pois ele é o único que poderia expulsar aqueles demônios de Fortuna, morrer por uma causa dessas,não seria um problema. Kat: Funcionou. Eu entendo que você é uma pessoa orgulhosa,então não lhe contarei sobre isso... Ela percebeu que o espadachim estava gelado,então deitou em cima dele para aquece-lo,usando seu corpo como fonte de aquecimento. Depois fechou os olhos e se deixou abraçar pelo sonhar. Choveu naquela noite, o tempo esfriou bastante com violentas ventanias geladas,porém, tanto Kat quanto Vergil permaneceram bem aquecidos e protegidos. thumb|left|388x388pxMeu nome é Kagaribi, eu não sei o significado de meu nome. Nem entendo por que de minha mãe ter escolhido este nome,mas sei isso não importa mais,pois minha jornada entre os vivos terminou. Samurais que serviam ao senhor feudal diziam que aquele cujo nome vem aos seus lábios quando a morte chega é o seu verdadeiro amor. Kagaribi: Basara...Basara... Eu não precisei morrer para saber o meu. Eu sabia no momento que nos encontramos naquela vez. Basara: Kagaribi, quando eu matar o demônio que anda devastando as vilas vizinhas, retornarei para ti. Faço isso para mante-la segura. Kagaribi: Como posso ficar protegida sem tua presença? Tu és a pessoa que mais confio minha vida, como poderei viver sem sua companhia? Basara: Eu retornarei para você,Kagaribi. Eu prometo isso a ti. Eu me prometo a você. Kagaribi: E eu a vós, bravo guerreiro. Nossos lábios se encontravam mais uma vez. Me perguntava quando seria a próxima vez que eles se encontrariam,mas eu olhei para o futuro. Quando o bravo guerreiro retorna-se de sua caçada, ele pediria minha mão em matrimônio e poderemos ficar juntos para sempre. Ele viajou e eu fiquei sem sua companhia. Esperei pacientemente pelo seu retorno. Por um momento, ousei achar que ele tinha voltado. E então,todas as esperanças foram obliteradas. Uma silhueta estranha surgiu, ninguém conseguia dizer quem era aquele, e mesmo assim ele tirou a vida de meus pais com selvageria e logo a minha. Ele não veio,mas outro veio. Abri meus olhos e logo fui confrontada por outro ser. Seu corpo parecia muitos insetos,mas formando um rosto e parte de um corpo. Sua voz não era confiável a esta serva, mas ele não parava de elogiar minha beleza. Marduk Kurios: Tão bela... Kagaribi-san. Meus pêsames por sua passagem prematura. Kagaribi: Afasta-te maligno, eu sei o que é você. Você não tem direitos sobre mim. Marduk Kurios: É verdade. Sua alma está além de meu alcance. Seu coração, no entanto é outro caso. Contemple. O monstro mostrou pinturas e mais ilusões para mim. Eram horríveis e mostravam meu amado guerreiro fazendo atrocidades horríveis,inclusive matar meus amados pais. Kagaribi: Truques ilusórios do príncipe das mentiras. Marduk Kurios: O que lhe mostrei é real e você sabe disso. Eu não confiava neste monstro, meu bravo guerreiro jamais mataria meus amados pais. Eu vi o monstro apontar para uma direção e então eu vi meu amado Basara sendo julgado pelo shinigami. Shinigami: Basara, seu destino já foi selado. Venha e encare a eternidade. E em breve você será acompanhado pelas vidas que arruinou,aquelas almas que você arruinou. Sua amada se encontra entre eles. Basara: Kagaribi..?NÃO!! Shinigami,eu me recuso a aceitar este destino! O meu bravo guerreiro usou o amor que nutre por mim para enfrentar a própria morte. Sua experiência em batalha lhe permitiu que luta-se de maneira estratégica,lhe permitindo matar o shinigami com a própria arma deste. Basara: A morte não pode me deter. O inferno não pode me parar. Se qualquer mal encostar na sombra de minha amada, terás de enfrentar minha fúria! Marduk Kurios: Pobre, leal, Kagaribi-san. Se você realmente acredita nisso, eu faço um acordo com você. Se Basara fora verdadeiro a você, eu renego qualquer poder sob a alma dele...agora e para sempre. Mas caso ele não fora... Ambos viveram como fantasmas,porém,jamais poderão ficar juntos novamente. Kagaribi: Veja! Ele assassinou o shinigami para estar ao meu lado. Isso prova...Isso prova que seu coração é verdadeiro e que jamais teria feito aquelas atrocidades que me mostrara. Marduk Kurios: Então por que você hesita, quando a um momento atrás você estava confiante? Kagaribi: Minha...Minha desconfiança não é dele, mas de você. Como posso acreditar em qualquer coisa que você diz? Marduk Kurios: Até mesmo eu, devo manter minha palavra. E eu juro que não mostrarei nenhuma falsa visão sobre Basara. Ouvindo-o, proclamando por sua honra. Não sou nenhuma tola. Marduk Kurios não faz barganha que não o beneficie. Mesmo assim... Se a alma de Basara está verdadeiramente em risco de condenação...Eu devo ser sua única esperança. Kagaribi: Eu aceito No presente, Bulleta, Sadira e Garuda chegam ao hotel onde Basara "supostamente" está preso. De acordo com as câmeras de segurança, ele nunca saiu de seu quarto, que possui numeração 303. Era um dia movimentado, o sol ainda brilhava forte e a temperatura era bem alta,porém, aquele corredor estava quase congelando os, de tão frio que estava,mas o foco continuava. Garuda: Alguém tem a chave? B.B.Hood: Qual você quer? Uma 9 milímetros ou só uma bombinha já basta? Sadira: Fazer barulho não é a melhor solução B.B.Hood: Se esconder e esperar é? Sadira: Quer fazer um teste? Você perderá antes de perceber. B.B.Hood: To contando com isso. Garuda: Vocês esqueceram do código? Em caso de disputa,cara ou coroa. B.B.Hood: Eu escolho cara. Personagens Devil May Cry Vergil / Kat / Sanctus / Agnus / Hedgehog / Eva / Dante Phantom Bulleta / Sadira / Garuda / Basara / Asura / Beowulf / Victor / Eric Outros Shiei / Gaijin / Rikuo / Red Arremer / Mephisto / Marduk Kurios / Kagaribi Referências * O nome da história é uma referência a música Shall Never Surrender. * Todos os capítulos dessa história são referências as músicas de Devil May Cry. * O destino de Victor foi exatamente idêntico ao encerramento do mesmo no jogo Darkstalkers 3. * O destino de Eric bate exatamente com os eventos da saga Mugen:Multiverse. * Os efeitos da maldição em Vergil tem grandes semelhanças aos efeitos do golpe Shinketsushū ''de Raoh. * A frase "Eu sei o que você quer de mim...mas não vou dar a você ♥" é mesma winquote japonesa da B.B.Hood em Darkstalkers 3. * As frases que Osamu e Garuda usam, durante o confronto de ambos, são letras retiradas da música Hurt de Johnny Cash. * O visual de Vergil foi retirado do Corrupted Vergil. * Hedgehog foi totalmente inspirada em Echidna,inclusive nos ataques. * A morte de Hedgehog possui uma certa semelhança com a morte de Piccolo Daimaoh(Dragon Ball),visto que ela lança uma semente antes de ser morta. * O Hotel Sout Ashfield é o mesmo hotel onde ocorre Silent Hill 4:The Room. * O pesadelo de Vergil tem uma grande semelhança com o pesadelo de Max Payne. * A cena que retrata a morte de Eva foi retirada do mangá Devil May Cry 3 Vol.1 * O fato de Eva ser retratada como uma bruxa é uma enorme referência a Bayonetta, Eva e Sparda são referenciados dentro da descrição do acessório Bracelet of Time em ''Bayonetta . * A história de origem de Basara tem muitos trechos retirados de Divina Comédia, conto que serviu de inspiração para Devil May Cry. * A numeração do quarto onde Basara foi preso, foi escolhida em homenagem a Community, onde esta é a mesma numeração do apartamento onde Troy e Abbed moram. * Phantom foi baseada na organização Genei Ryodan de Hunter x Hunter,pode ser percebido através dos membros do grupo. Idéias Abandonadas * A história só iria contar apenas a jornada de Vergil, excluindo Kat e outros personagens. * Originalmente, Rikuo iria enfrentar Victor em algum momento da história. * Dante e Eva não iriam aparecer por conta de direitos autorais. * Não mostraria o passado de Basara na visão de Kagaribi. Curiosidades *Algumas cenas de Vergil foram retiradas diretamente do mangá Devil May Cry 3 Vol.1 e 2, do jogo Devil May Cry 4:Special Edition e da Novel Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune. *Gaijin foi um personagem criado para aparecer originalmente em Persona: Dominated Mind. Sua inclusão cria uma conexão entre as histórias. *Essa história não possui uma linha do tempo totalmente certa,pois Eric continua no Mugen World,porém, Bulleta já aparenta ser uma jovem adulta,além de ter o aparecimento de Gaijin,que é um personagem do núcleo futuro do Fighter of Destiny. Não da para afirmar o ano correto desta saga,somente que esta acontece depois de Fear Itself. *Essa é uma das poucas histórias que conseguiu explorar o núcleo sobrenatural do Fighter of Destiny sem o uso de Orochi ou Satsui no hado. Categoria:Histórias